Remember me once more
by Mel.2004
Summary: Iroh y Korra se embarcan en una nueva aventura. Desgraciadamente, algo sucede durante el viaje. Algo que les dará un nuevo rumbo a sus vidas. Korroh


Este es un nuevo fic que he inventado. Porque no hay nada mas bello que el Korroh...

**AVATAR THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**_Remember me once more._**

**_Capitulo I_**

Otro día en Ciudad República. Ahora que el mundo estaba en paz, los días eran diferentes, más aburridos.  
Necesitaba algo de acción. No era como si quisiera que surja un problema o algo por el estilo, pero definitivamente odiaba el nuevo clima. Los primeros días fueron de mucha calma, unas merecidas vacaciones, pero ahora necesitaba volver a los viejos tiempos.  
También estaba el tema de Mako. Hacia un par de semanas que se habían separado. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar de aquello. El vivía en la Estación de Policías, trabajando día y noche. Ella vivía con Tenzin, Bolin y Asami. Sus caminos no se cruzaban tan seguidos. Supuso que necesitaba tiempo. El único problema, era que ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar, eso la hacía confundirse aún más.

Se recostó en el césped, mirando el cielo.  
Oyó unos pasos acercarse y observo a uno de los guardias aproximarse a ella.  
-Buenos días Avatar Korra - saludo él.  
-Buenos días – contesto mientras se incorporaba.  
-Lamento molestarla - se excuso de antemano y ella sonrió, sabiendo que aquel guardia no se imaginaba que le estaba haciendo un favor, más que una molestia - pero ha llegado una carta para usted.  
Ella solo levanto una ceja y tomo la carta en su mano. Observo la misiva y se percato que tenía el sello de las fuerzas armadas. Sintió su corazón latir nuevamente, una aventura se aproximaba.  
Antes de abrir la carta, miro al guardia, quien seguía allí. El entendió todo y se retiro, disculpándose.  
La morena abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido de la carta. 

_**Querida Avatar**_  
_**Se que las cosas en Ciudad República marchan muy bien, y lamento irrumpir su descanso, pero ha surgido un problema. En un pueblo al norte de la Nación del Fuego, se ha levantado un grupo de revolucionarios. Su intención es conseguir vivienda y comida para los que necesitan, algo digno. El problema radica en la forma en llevar a cabo sus peticiones.**_  
_**Si bien no es algo de suma importancia, su presencia allí seria grata, para intentar solucionar todo por un camino diplomático.**_  
_**De ser aceptada esta propuesta, yo mismo vendré a Ciudad República para embarcarme junto a usted hacia allí.**_  
_**Sin más que decir, procedo a terminar esta misiva, no sin antes agradecerle.**_  
_**General Iroh.**_

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa salga de su boca. Ciertamente ella no era la mejor cuando se trata de "diplomacia". De todas formas, es una experiencia nueva. La oportunidad de entablar una mejor relación con las fuerzas armadas y de conocer la Nación del Fuego.  
Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su maestro, meditando.  
-Tenzin - llamo ella desde una distancia de unos metros.  
El hombre desarmo su postura y se incorporo.  
-¿Que sucede, Korra?  
-Ha llegado esto - contesto dándole la carta.  
El maestro tomo la misiva en sus manos y comenzó a leerla.  
-¿Y bien? - pregunto ella una vez que termino.  
-¿Esperas un concejo o un permiso? - comento alzando una ceja.  
-No lo sé. En verdad me gustaría ir. Seria toda una experiencia.  
El solo sonrió, devolviendo el sobre.  
-Se supone que esta son unas pequeñas vacaciones. Yo aprovechare para estar con mi familia y meditar, pero si te hace sentir mejor esto, debes ir. No te detendré, solo no poder acompañarte.  
-Entiendo Tenzin - contesto sonriendo.  
-Aunque si las cosas se ponen peor, iré allí sin dudarlo - prosiguió el maestro.  
-Tenzin - dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de su maestro - lo sé. Disfruta de tu familia, todo irá bien.  
Se dirigió a su habitación y empaco toda la ropa que pudo. Mando a un mensajero a enviar una respuesta positiva y se reunió con los demás, para notificarles de su viaje.

* * *

Todos estaban en el muelle. El barco estaría por llegar en cualquier momento.  
La morena abrazo a Tenzin y su familia. También converso con Asami y Bolin, prometiendo traerles recuerdos.  
Vio una figura a lo lejos, la cual comenzó a acercarse. Suspiro y se acerco a ella, sabiendo de quien se trataba.  
-Korra - dijo el joven maestro fuego.  
Observo a su ahora ex novio. En su rostro sobresalían un par de ojeras, señal de que no había dormido muy bien últimamente.  
-Mako - comento ella - pensé que no vendrías.  
-Oh si - dijo el rascando su cabeza - tengo mucho trabajo últimamente, pero quería venir aquí.  
No sabía que significaba eso. No sabía de qué manera interpretarlo.  
Escucho como el barco se acerco al muelle.  
-Bueno, supongo que debo irme.  
Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer. Ella dio el primer paso y se acerco para abrazarlo. Fue un abrazo diferente. Ninguno sabía la intención de este.

Dio media vuelta y observo que el general ya estaba allí, saludando a todos. Se acerco y el la miro.  
-Avatar Korra - dijo haciendo una cortés reverencia - me alegra que haya aceptado mi petición.  
-Siempre es un placer ayudar, general Iroh.  
Ella miro a sus amigos. La espera no podía alargarse más. Sonrió y subió al barco, junto al general. Cuando este zarpo, observo por última vez Ciudad República.

* * *

Estaba en la proa, mirando el movimiento de las olas.  
-Avatar Korra - llamo una voz.  
-General Iroh, llámeme Korra.  
-Me parece algo muy informal - comento sin intención de ofenderla.  
-Si vamos a compartir esto, al menos nos debemos eso.  
El lo analizo por unos segundos.  
-Me parece bien. Pero usted debe llamarme Iroh.  
-Esta bien - comento con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Solo venia a llevarla hasta su camarote.

Ella lo acompaño hasta su camarote. Entro en él y se dedico a descansar durante un par de horas, sería un viaje largo.  
Despertó y noto que ya era de noche. Se había quedado dormida.  
Se levanto y corrió hacia el lugar de reuniones. De seguro ya todos estarían comiendo.  
Se sorprendió al encontrar solo al General y a un hombre.  
-Avatar Korra - dijo el hombre levantándose - soy el capitán, es un honor conocerla  
Ella estrecho su mano y se sentó a comer junto a los hombres.  
-¿Sucede algo? - pregunto Iroh.  
-¿Donde están los demás? - dijo, mirando a sus costados.  
-Me temo que solo somos nosotros tres. Los demás ya están dirigiendo se hacia el norte. Nos encontraremos allí.  
Ella no cuestiono nada y se dedico a comer.

Luego de la cena, el capitán volvió a dirigir el barco, mientras que ella volvía a su camarote.  
Se recostó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir.

Luego de un par de horas, despertó debido a un enorme ruido. Prácticamente salto de la cama, intentando asimilar todo. Lo próximo que escucho fue un enorme estruendo. El barco se sacudió y ella supo lo que pasaba. Era una explosión.  
Se levanto de la cama y salió de su camarote. Apenas lo hizo, se choco con el general.  
-Me alegra que estés bien - dijo mientras la tomaba por el brazo - vamos, debemos salir de aquí.  
Corrieron hasta la proa y notaron que no había ningún enemigo. Habían instalado explosivos anteriormente.  
El barco comenzó a incendiarse, a medida que las explosiones seguían.  
-¡El capitán! - grito ella intentando entrar de nuevo al barco.  
Antes de que pudiera hacer siquiera un metro, una explosión detono cerca de sus pies, haciendo que caiga hacia atrás, golpeando su cabeza.  
Su vista se nublo durante unos pocos segundos. Lentamente volvió en sí y noto al general frente a ella.  
-Korra - dijo sacudiéndola - debemos irnos.  
Ella se levanto con ayuda de Iroh. Quedo estática allí. Necesitaba un tiempo. El golpe en la cabeza, sumado al aturdimiento y el humo que despedian las explosiones la dejaron mareada. Necesitaba recuperar el equilibrio, pero sabía bien que si no salía de allí lo más pronto posible, sería demasiado tarde.  
Sintió que alguien la tomo de la mano y miro al general.  
-¿Lista? - pregunto - a la cuenta de tres.  
¿Acaso estaba planeando saltar? Por supuesto que era la idea más lógica, pero aún estaba muy aturdida y perdida.  
No alcanzo a responder cuando otra explosión, esta vez mucho más cerca, se detono.  
-¡Ahora! - dijo el general sin perder tiempo.  
Ambos saltaron hacia el agua.

La sensación fue espantosa. Su cuerpo estaba congelado, aún para ella que estaba acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas.  
Salió a la superficie a respirar. Una ola obligó a que volviera más al fondo del agua, provocando que entre un poco en su boca.  
No distinguía nada en la oscuridad de la noche.  
Escucho una voz llamar a alguien. Cada vez estaba más lejos.  
Intento acercarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sentía que ese era su final.  
Vio una figura aproximarse a ella, justo antes de que un objeto impactara en su cabeza.  
Todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo.

* * *

_Ya lo se... He subido un nuevo fic cuando hace muchas semanas que no actualizo los que ya tengo. Esta idea surgió en mi cabeza hace poco e intente explayarla. Me gusto el resultado, asi que lo comparto con ustedes._  
_¡Espero que les guste!_


End file.
